The network patch panel is a patch structure for connecting and sharing network resources of lots of users in large network centers. There are a plurality of patch modules on the network patch panel. The front side of the patch module has a plurality of sockets for patch cords, and the back side thereof has a plurality of insulation displacement connectors for installing data cables, i.e. the so-called wire termination, to connect to the host. When performing the maintenance and repair, it is necessary to disassemble the patch module from the patch panel. Generally speaking, in the manufacturing process, the patch module is fixed on the patch panel by screws. When under construction, since these network patch panels have been locked on the server rack, workers have to wire termination at the back side of the server rack. This increases the difficulty in construction due to the narrow space or dim light at the back side of the server rack.
In order to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, a network patch panel is provided. The particular design in the present invention not only solves the problems described above, but also is easy to be implemented. Thus, the present invention has the utility for the industry.